Marco DxD
by NeoMachiavelli2
Summary: Marco Diaz discovered that he's a Half-Devil with the Blood of Lucifer in his veins, as a result he's to attend Kuoh Academy to establish relations with the Gremory and Sitri Clans. But with Star and his female companions on his side, will he be able to endure everything the world of Devils, Fallen, and Angels throws at him? But the Marco we all know changed, and for the better.
1. An Ordinary Horny Day for Star and Marco

**Second Fic, and as always...**

**Stay hooked**

**Harem girls will be at the end of chapter**

**_—————————————————_**

**Prologue: ****A Day in the Life of Marco Diaz**

"Marcooo..."

"What is it, babygirl?"

"Can we just stay here in bed? Just like this, hugging together?"

Marco Diaz just chuckled

It had been 3 years since he met Star Butterfly, and until now he still can't believe it

He had been known by his peers as the 'Safety Kid' for his overly cautious nature

But now, he's known at school as the "Bad Boy Marco", thanks to Star for giving him confidence.

The adventures that Star and Marco went through together helped build up his confidence, now he can no longer fear of anything 'unsafe'

"You know we're going to be late for class" Marco said

Star pouted, she didn't want to leave the bed, nor did she want her boyfriend to leave without her

Star Butterfly, the Princess of Mewni had fallen for Marco hard, ever since she lived with him and his family, they have went to so many adventures that their bond grew stronger.

Until Marco confessed that he loved her, after realizing that he had stronger feelings for her than his crush Jackie Lynn Thomas. However, Star can still see Marco's conflict since he both loved her and Jackie at the same time.

'Not to mention he might've had feelings for Janna as well' Star thought, thinking of those times when Star saw Marco's eyes would sometimes look at Janna and Jackie.

While she loved Marco, Star knew she couldn't handle Marco since 1 year ago they gave their virginities to each other. Star still remember that night.

**(The 'Between Friends' comic for reference, but imagine that it's more hardcore)**

Star shivered, remembering how Marco managed to ruin her for other men.

"Okay Marco" She sighed and she got out of bed, her legs shaking a little from the sex they had last night.

'Damn, i know i'm good' Marco grinned, knowing that he turned Star to a screaming mess last night.

Star walked around the room naked, trying to find her wand, exposing her ass to Marco

Marco grinned, wanting to surprise her, sneaked up on her while she's searching for her wand. Marco looked at Star's ass and readied his hands to strike

"Yay! found my Wa-AHHH!!!!"

**SMACK!!**

Marco slapped Star's ass, Star screamed but not in pain, but pleasure

the slap had cause her legs to wobble and her pussy to leak out cum from last night, Star's eyes rolled back, and grinned insanely from the pleasure

"You came from my slap? I didn't knew you would be so slutty" Marco huskily whispered to Star's ear making Star moan from his words

"A-asshole AHH!!!" Marco slapped her ass again

"Since when did you talk dirty, slut" Marco kissed her neck and ears from behind

"You, You made me like this-OHH!!!" Star moaned when she felt him finger her pussy.

"Yes yes yes!!! Ohhh!!! Yes Master!!!" Star then kissed Marco, they used their tongues together for dominance but Star ultimately loses the tongue battle, she then moaned when she came from Marco's fingers

"Fuck" Star gasped for air, she then looked at Marco's eyes, then his naked body, then at his 12 inch pipe.

She pulled him with Lustful eyes.

"Bathroom, now, and fuck me like a bitch in heat you stud!" She growled in lust, hearts appearing in her eyes.

'Damn that's hot' Marco thought, but did what his Queen asked

"Your wish is my command, your highness"

**Half an hour later/ After some rough bathroom sex later**

The two went down for breakfast after their romp in the bathroom, Star was walking with a limp with each step a groan.

Marco grinned inside, knowing that he made Star feel satified, and then some.

"Damn Marco, you just couldn't keep your pants up" Star grunted but wasn't angry, but she felt tired after two sessions of sex.

"You know you couldn't resist me baby" Marco kissed Star's cheek, making her blush

"Good Morning Marco, Star!!" His mom, Alexandria Diaz hollered from the kitchen

"Morning Mom/Morning Mrs. Diaz" They replied

The Diaz family then sat down and ate for breakfast

"Say ma" Marco noticed his dad, Mateo Diaz was not in the table with them, "Where did Dad go?"

"Your Papa went to fetch an old friend from the Airport" Her mom replied

"Azazel is coming to visit?" Marco was surprised, he had known of Azazel. He and his father were old buddies since for how long he dosen't know.

"Yes Marco, Azazel is coming so better tidy up your room when you get back from school, okay?" His mother said

"Yes ma" Marco replied, after eating, Marco and Star waved goodbye to Alexandria and rode to school VIA Marco's bike

As they went off, Alexandria sighed

'I wonder what Azazel want with me, or more particularly, what does he want from my son?' Alexandria narrowed her eyes, knowing that what Azazel wants, it involved with her _family_

'Damn you father' she sneered at the thought of him, who was nothing more than a monster. She ran away from home just to get away from him, not wanting to go back and do his bidding

She sighed and went back inside, she then went into her bedroom and retrived an ornate box with a magic circle on the lid

"I think it's time for Marco to know the truth of his heritage" Then Bat-like wings began to appear on Alexandria. Her hair changed from brown to that of Reddish brown and her eye colour changed from brown to red.

She then reached out her hand and channeled her magic to appear, then a teleportatiob magic circle appeared and a person appeared on said circle

"Hello Alexa" The figure, was robed, replied

"Megarea" Marco's mom replied and smiled, "How's your daughter?"

The figure smiled, she then removed her hood and it revealed a beautiful woman with green eyes, white hair with green streaks and soft lips.

"Jackie's fine, though she needs to confess her love for your son though, she's been going crazy after she found out about Marco and Star being together, she may look like she looked at Marco as a friend but on the inside, she's boy-crazy with him but she dosen't know how to approach him" Megarea sighed

"Poor girl, she needs to ante up her game" The Diaz matriarch laughed

"Oh and by the way" Megarea looked around, "Where's Santera? She's supposed to be here by no-" She was interrupted when a magic circle appeared and another woman came out of it.

She's wearing a trench coat, underneath her coat was an ACDC T-Shirt, denim skirt, converse sneakers, and a beanie hat

"Santera, your late" Alexandria deadpanned, glaring at her aloof, bum, tomboy of a friend.

"Hey dudat" Santera said, slinging her arm around Alexandria and Megarea, "Sorry for being late, Janna had been going nutso after she learned that her crush has now been taken, and i had to drag her out of her room. She's been hugging your son's hoodie and sniffing it like it's heroin or some shit"

"Alright, enough" Alexandria chuckled, looking at her old childhood friends

"I brought you all here because i have news from Azazel" Then the atmosphere turned serious

"Is it the Old Faction?" Megarea's voice turned cold as ice, as her face turned serious

"I'm afraid yes, old friend" Alexandria said, she snapped her fingers and the three teleported

**Unknown Location**

the three women then ended up in a pocket dimension version of Echo Creek.

"Okay" Alexandria began

"Azazel gave us news that someone from his Cadre's had betrayed him, and was aiding the Old Faction" Alexandria explained

"Lemme guess, Kokabiel?" Santera drawled.

"Yes, apparently Kokabiel had been helping the Old Faction, with reasons i don't know"

"But that's one of the things concerning us now" A scroll appeared in Alexa's hands

"Our real concern is that the Three Factions might find out that we are hiding a Mewni here" Alexandria said, recalling the time when her father expressed his hatred for the Mewni.

It was a close guarded secret during the Great War, that during the last days of the conflict that the Mewni had gotten involved in the fighting, when one of their own had been imprisoned by the Satan Faction. The Devils have captured a High Duke of the Butterfly family, and when the Queen of the Mewni, Moon Butterfly heard of the Duke, which turned out to be her uncle was captured, she began to lead 500 of her best warriors into the fighting to free the Duke in the Underworld, this lead the Devils into a panic when Moon Butterfly and her Army effortlessly mowed down and slaughtered thousands of devils with their magic.

The rescue mission ultimately became a success, with no Mewni killed and few injured.

The Devils had it the worst, more than eight to ten thousands were killed, and countless were injured

All in a single day

The rescue of the Duke had caught the attention of the Leaders of the Three Factions: God, Azazel, and the Four Satans

The God of the Bible, wanted the Mewnis to go back to the Dimension they came from, in fear that they will cause more damage since the Mewni are known to be just as equally powerful as Great Red

The Fallen Angels, were the same as well, not wanting to fight the Mewni people due to the result of the Slaughter

The Devils, however were Furious that their kind was slaughtered and wanted revenge on Queen Moon.

Lucifer, foolishly enough, tried to fight Moon but was quickly and embarrasingly defeated.

Then the Trihexa came and caused great damage, however Moon managed to help seal the Beast with the help of God

The result was devastating, Many Angels, Fallen, and Devils were killed, including the Satans and God himself. With Queen Moon and the Mewni the only ones left standing in the Battle.

Many of the eyewitness reports claim that Queen Moon had killed the Four Satans and God, when they are at their weakest after sealing Trihexa, other reports say that Queen Moon had summoned Trihexa and ordered it to kill the Leaders, and many others have bizarre reports, but the fact remains: Queen Moon Butterfly and her Warriors were the only ones who survived Trihexa while Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and God didn't.

Until this day, the Mewni were still feared by the Supernatural Races, and that many Devils would tell scary stories about Queen Moon on how she slaughtered more than ten thousand of their kind by burning them alive with fire dangerous to devils, even outlandish tales of Mewmen eating Devil children.

"I know" Alexandria sighed, knowing that if her Father, Rizevim found out she's been harboring a Mewni, and not just a Mewni but the Daughter of the most feared Boogywoman in the Underworld, her family will be in danger, and Star might not be able to fight or handle Rizevim

"I don't want Star getting mixed into the affairs of the Three Factions, even my son, though he's a half-devil, with Lucifer blood in his veins"

"He must know of his heritage, we can't keep him out of the dark for so long, even my daughter Jackie must know that she's half-Lucifurge, i don't mind him having more than one wife" Megarea shoulder patted her friend

"Yeah, we as Devils don't mind if your son marry my Janna, she's half-Bael after all" Santera grinned, thinking of Marco having a Harem and the three girls giving him head and pussy all night.

"Thank you guys, i think i'll tell him when Azazel comes" Alexandria smiled

**Meanwhile at Echo Creek Academy**

"OH YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES! OHHHHH FUCK!!!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!"

The sounds came from the Boys Locker Room, Star is currently having Marco pump her pussy with cum and love.

"Damn Star!! You really are fucking tight!!" Marco growled, pumping his cock inside Star's needy achy pussy

"Marco! Marco!! MARCOOO!!! OH FUCK YES!!"

They have been fucking inside for 30 minutes since Gym class was over, and Star, still horny wanted more of Marco.

"You have grown Star, look at these tits" Marco groped Star's D-Cup breats

"Thank Mewberty for i-it, OHH FUCKK!!!" Star squirted all over Marco's dick, then Marco grunted and sprayed his hot milk over Star's womb

"So, so gooood"

"Yeah, Fuck!"

"MARCO!? STAR!? WTF!!!"

Two of Marco's Best Friends Ferguson O'durguson and Alfonso Dolittle, had just finished their Gym class and ended seeing their friend Marco giving Star the Horizontal Tango.

Ferguson's voice startled the two sex rabbits, alongside Alfonso, who's making an impression of a goldfish

"Uhhh Ferg, Al, i can explain"

"OHHHH YEAAHHH!!!!! MARCO, CONGRATS MAN!!" Ferguson hollered, with a shit-eating grin on his face, back slapping Alfonso

"Uhhhhh thanks?" Marco said with uncertainty

"No seriously man, Congrats!" Ferguson grinned

"Out of all the people in our school, you! Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly are the only ones that got laid!!"

"Many of us boys here can't get a girl, but all Echo Creek Academy students like us never got laid, Brittney would often brag about her v-card given to Brad the Quarterback where in fact she didn't, now Marco Diaz is no longer a Boy, but a Man, MARCO DIAZ THE MAN WHOOOO!!!!!

Marco had no idea what Ferguson is talking about, not when his dick is currently inside Star's snatch.

"Uhh Ferg, Al, do you mind? We're having a session here, soooo" Star said, a bit annoyed that their romp was interrupted

"shoo"

"Oh sorry, we'll just have to leave you guys alone" Ferguson smirked, dragging Alfonso and walked out of the Locker Room "We'll call you if theres someone coming"

The two went out and closed the door, the two sighed

"Wierd Friends Huh?"

"Yeah, wierd but good friends" Marco smirked, then he moved and pushed Star into a Locker door and pushed his dick inside her ass.

"OOOHHHHH SHHIIITTTT!!!!!!" Star screamed, clawing her hands on the locker door, feeling Marco's 12" Pipe in her rectum

"You have a weakness right, in your ass?" Marco whispered huskily in her ear while ramming his dick inside her stretched asshole, making her shiver in estascy. Star's eyes glazed and rolled back to her skull, tongue sticking out and blushing madly, the ahegao face

"Oh fuck yes, Oh fuck yes, Ohhhh Fuck that Ass my King, my soulmate, MYYY GOOODDDDD!!!!!"

'Yep, life is good' Marco thought, and he wouldn't have it any other way

**Back at the Diaz Residence**

**_Ding Dong_**

"Coming!!" Alexandria Diaz went to the door after cleaning in the house

She opened the door, and saw the person she least expected to find in her front door

the person was a teenage girl about Marco's age, he had white hair and a physique to match her son, but she knew this girl and was surprised to see her for a long time

"Vali!?"

"Hi Aunt Alexa, i'm here to see my cousin Marco" The White Dragon Empress said with a devilish grin on her face

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**If there is something wrong with this chapter like grammar or typos, lemme know and i'll it.**

**Anyways, here's the Marco harem members of this story:**

**Marco's Harem:**

**1\. Star Butterfly**

**2\. Rias Gremory**

**3\. Jackie Lynn Thomas**

**4\. Akeno Himejima**

**5\. Janna Ordonia**

**6\. Vali Lucifer (Incest is Wincest! But they're Devils so what the hell**)

**7\. Sona Sitri**

**8\. Raynare/Yuuma Amano**

**9\. Ravel Phenex**

**10\. Jennifer Wong**

**11\. Sabrina Backintosh**

**More coming soon**

**Later!**


	2. Cousins, Confessions, and a Call from

**I've modified my harem list, now i've removed some of the harem girls once i realized they aren't compatible with Marco. So here's my modified Harem List:**

**Main Girls/Wives:**

**_1\. Star Butterfly_**

**_2\. Rias Gremory_**

**_3\. Jackie Lynn Thomas_**

**_4\. _****_Sona Sitri_**

**_5\. Janna Ordonia_**

**_6._** **_Shojikina Hyoudou_ (Fem! Issei)**

**Secondary Girls/Mistresses:**

**_1\. Akeno Himejima_**

**_2\. Fem!Vali Lucifer_**

**_3\. Xenovia Quarta_**

**_4\. Irina Shidou_**

**_5\. Raynare/Yuuma Amano_**

**_6\. Ravel Phenex_**

**Tertiary Girls/Concubines:**

**_1\. Kuroka Toujou_**

**_2\. Yubelluna_**

**_3\. Xuelan_**

**_4\. Karlamine_**

**_5\. ?????? _**

**_6\. ?????? _**

**This will be the Unofficial Harem List for Marco DxD.**

**There's not much more to say, sooo... let's get on with the chapter, i guess?**

—————————————————

**Chapter 1: Cousins, Confessions, and a Call from a Devil**

Vali Lucifer, was always known by her guardian angels (ironically) as a girl who would pick fights with anyone, just to prove that she's strong to take on anyone even Great Red.

She had heard from her Guardian Fallen Angel Azazel, that he had found the wielder of the Boosted Gear, to whom she was itching to see.

It turned out that the Boosted Gear user was in fact the son of her runaway Aunt, Alexae Lucifer. She was known in the Underworld as a Genius in the field of Sacred Gear Research, and had created a method in extracting a Sacred Gear without killing the host, she had mysteriously disappeared years ago, along with her research due to reasons unknown, but Vali knew it had something to do with her grandfather Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Alexae had been a double agent for the New Satan and Old Satan Factions, with her loyalties lie on her old friends Sirzechs and Serafall, but her cover was blown and Rizevim, in a fit of rage tried to kill her.

Alexa, along with her brother/Vali's deceased father Julian who supported The New Faction tried to escape, they succeeded but Julian had died from his wounds and Vali was taken in by Azazel.

Her Aunt now go by the name Angie Alexandria Diaz, and married to a Human, Mateo Rafael Diaz, a former member of the infamous MS-13 organization and a current wielder of the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea

Azazel told Vali that they are currently living in a small town in Los Angeles called Echo Creek.

Vali is now currently in front of the doorsteps of the Diaz Residence, she noticed however inside, she sensed a trace of unknown magic inside that her Devil senses screamed danger and caution.

'Here goes nothing' Vali sighed and pressed the doorbell

**_rriiinnnggg rrriiiinnnggg!!!!!_**

"Coming!" The voice called out from behind the door

When the door opened, the woman in front of her was surprised

"Vali!?"

"Hi Aunt Alexa! I'm here to see my cousin Marco" She gave a devilish smile

Her aunt was still for a few moments before her surprised face turned stern and serious.

"Alright, come in" Alexa sighed and gestured Vali to come inside.

The two then went into the living room where Vali sat on the couch while Alexa went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Here" She handed the glass to Vali, and Vali accepts

"Thank you" She then drank the glass

"So what are you doing here? And why did you ask for my son?" Alexa questioned Vali, sitting on a chair opposite to Vali

Vali shrugged, "My mentor Azazel had just told me that Ddraig's host lived here, and i was quite surprised to know that my soon-to-be rival is in fact my own cousin"

"So you're here that reason?" Alexa's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Vali nodded

'Damn it Azazel! So this was the other reason you were going to visit!!' Alexa cursed, she knew now what the 'other' reason what this visit was for

It was to test her son in fighting Vali, for research purposes.

Alexa already had thoughts in ways to torturing Azazel with a butter knife right now, but she shaked her head and looked at Vali directly in the eyes and leaked her Killing Intent

"Okay, you're allowed to fight my son" Alexa then threatened her, "However, if you do anything that could potentially kill him..." She left the sentence hanging to emphasize her threat.

Vali nodded

"So where is he?" Vali asked the Diaz Matriarch slash Devil

"School, but he'll be here soon. You can look around the house, but don't go upstairs and try to do anything stupid" Alexa then left Vali alone.

Vali smiled and was eager to wait for her cousin to return, and eager into fighting him.

**Back in Echo Creek Academy**

After their last class, Star and Marco went out of school after the bell, with Star riding piggyback on Marco, who's riding his skateboard

They went past Janna and Jackie, who looked at Marco and Star with envy

'Damn it, wish i was the one on his back' Jackie thought

'Argh! Star had Mr. Sexy all to herself' Janna bit her lower lip in frustration.

'Hmm, looks like Jackie and Janna really wanted my Marco' Star looked at her two friends, who just looked on, she also sensed some sexual tension in them

Star smirked, she wanted those two to be part in her grand plan to give Marco the greatest gift of his life:

His own personal Harem, which Star was just grinning lewdly, thinking about it

Star knew she couldn't handle Marco all by herself due to him having insane stamina and his 'Lil Marco'

She decided to give Marco a Harem to help handle Marco's insane sexual libido, with her as the main girl in the relationship. Of course any girl that Marco takes in has to be evaluated by Star herself

'And those two make a great addition' Star grinned, liking the idea, since Polygamy is an accepted tradition in Mewni that is rarely practised anymore.

"Marco can we stop, i'm going to talk to Jackie and Janna about something" Star said to Marco, who was surprised as he stopped his skateboard

"Alright"

Star got off Marco's back and ran towards the two girls

"Hey Janna, Hey Jackie" Star greeted happily

"Hey Star" Janna and Jackie greeted, but there was a hint of bitterness on their tone, Star realized they were definitely in love with her man, and they want in on the action.

"Can we talk, in private?" The two were surprised but nodded

The three girls went into a dark corner and whispered to each other

Star told her plans to the two, and they were shocked what she is saying and proposing.

"Wait! Are you serious?!" Jackie said, surprised

"Yeah, i know you two loved Marco for a long time now, and i think this is the best way for you two to confess your love to him, right?"

The two girls contemplated for a minute, before they nodded.

"We'll do it" The girls said, determined and sexually prepared for what's to come. They began planning their approach, and the three girls giggled at their finished plan, then Star handed her wand to Janna, who had ample experience with it with her plan to set up the 'trap', they high fived and went on their way, their plan set for Marco.

Star went back to Marco, who was sitting in the school benches outside waiting

"Soooo, what did you guys talk about?" Marco asked, curious to what Star was talking about to Janna and Jackie.

"It's a surprise _mi amor_" Star whistled, giving him a sly smirk.

Marco shrugged, knowing what Star is planning might be good.

But what he dosen't realize is that his day will be the best day of his life.

"Marco, can we go to Echo Creek Park? My surprise will be there waiting for you?" Star whispered seductively into Marco's ear, making him smirk thinking it might be another romp session.

"Okay _mi estrella_" Marco kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

The two then went to the park 30 minutes later, where Star had told Janna and Jackie to wait in the 'secret spot' to spring their plan into action.

Star pointed Marco that his surprise will be waiting at the park forest.

Marco, eager to see what's the surprise goes in. Star giggled

'I hope Marco likes the 'presents'' she thought, before going in herself preparing for the foursome that's to come.

**With Marco**

"Okay, now where's the surprise?" Marco said to himself, thinking what Star is planning

He wandered around the forest for 5 mins, looking for that surprise. But it didn't take long before he found a note hanging by a tree that said, 'Follow the yellow and green ribbons tied to the trees and you find your surprise'

"Ooookay?" Marco then saw a tree with green and yellow ribbons tied into it's branch, which led to another tree with yellow and green ribbons, he then followed the instructions and followed the path

He noticed that the trees with ribbons were leading him to an secluded area outside the park which led into a beautiful lake.

**LEMON STAR****T:**

"Hey Marco, want to see our surprise? Here it is!" Two female voices caught Marco's attention

Marco looked at where the voices came from and he was shocked, and aroused

There was a picnic blanket and food and drinks laying beside it. But what caught his attention was the two teen girls in front of him

Janna and Jackie were there, naked as day, and their breasts had been wrapped by a large red ribbon that covered the entire chest, and they also wore makeshift knee length skirts that are made out of gift wrap. however they did leave a lot of skin exposed, and Jackie saw his toned body

'Good God! He's delicious' she licked her lips when she saw Marco's abs, Jackie liked what she saw, 'Now i see why Star said that his body is to die for'

"How do you like the presents? Does it satisfy you?" Jackie seductively approached Marco, swaying her hips, her D-cup breasts covered by the ribbon, threatening to rip the ribbons apart from the mass.

"Oy, Marco" Janna suddenly came behind him, and slowly removed his hoodie, she was nibbling his ear softly making him moan

"How about we remove these clothes Marco, it's _hot _in here don't you think?" Janna whispered on Marco's ear while removing his shirt while Jackie removed his pants and underwear, revealing his now erect tower.

'Oh my god, this thing could kill me, but in a good way' Jackie and Janna looked in shock at the monstrous veiny 12" cock.

The two aroused girls can feel their pussies getting wet at the sight, wanting to feel it inside them.

"Wow Marco, you definitely have got buffed up not just your body, this little guy could end us both into a screaming mess, right?"

Janna looked at Marco and kissed him passionately, while Jackie, though nervous began to lick his shaft up and down while fondling his balls.

'Oh Shit! This feels good!' Marco though getting lost into his lust

While the makeup and licking session was going on, Star was not far behind them, she was wearing a trenchcoat and silently approached the three horny teenagers.

Marco then saw Star coming towards them, Marco could've panicked when Star was coming but was too lost into his pleasure.

"St-Star?" Marco groaned

Star just smiled sexily and opened up her coat and revealed to Marco that she was wearing nothing underneath her clothes, she revealed her sexy naked body, her D-cup breasts that had grown from B to D, her hourglass body and her slightly tanned skin that made her appeal so hot.

"Now Marco, just enjoy this" Star placed her finger on his lips, and began to rub her body on Marco

Then the four lay down on the picnic blanket and the girls began to rub themselves to Marco, even licking his toned body.

This continued for a few minutes before Jackie decided that she'll go first. Jackie then proceded to be on top in a cowgirl position with her pussy, now sopping wet and needy.

"Jack-Jackie, are you su-sure about this?" Marco groaned with concern, Jackie smiled and leaned to him, touching thier foreheads together

"Marco, ever since kindergarden you've been one of my closest friends besides Janna, you've helped me when i was in my lowest points throughout my whole life, you became one of the most important people in my life, but then when i heard that you and Star are dating my heart just cracked, realizing that i actually loved you not as a friend but as a man that i wanted to be with, you are not like most boys who flaunt and wanting praise, you are the sort of man that is humble and kind, and that your extreme concern for safety is a cute thing for you"

"Don't push it" Marco groaned

"But the bottomline is this, you are the most noble, and kind man i've ever known and i realize that i wanted you for a long time"

"Yeah Marco" Janna then went to his side and traced her fingers to his chest, "You are also one of my closest and most important man in my life, ever since kindergarden you've been the closest person i can rely on when i have trouble with boy relationships. I always have trouble confessing to boys that i like them but then i realized that the only boy i liked was you. You were the only boy that i truly liked because you never looked at me weird, and accepted me for me" Janna smiled, with a slight tear in her eye.

"So we are here tonight, to say that..."

"We love you Marco" The two girls confessed, Marco was shocked and also quite happy

"Star, is this what you mean by surprise?" Marco asked his Girlfriend

Star grinned seductively, "Oh Marco, i can tell you still have a crush on Jackie despite me being your girlfriend, and you have an interest to Janna as well, so this is my best surprise gift to you, and i don't mind you having more than one lover, as long as i have this inside me everyday" She grabbed and fondled his balls, grinning like crazy

Marco moaned from Janna's neck kisses, Jackie's blowjob, and Star's massaging of his balls. He's reaching his limit

'C-cumming!' "Ahhh!!!"

A fountain of semen erupted from his dick. Jackie was surprised when the white stuff began to enter her mouth, but she moaned and swallowed his cum, but the endless supply of cum Marco's releasing is too much for the green streaked platinum blonde girl she pulled out and a fountain of semen began to shower the girls.

"Ahhh! Marco!!! So much cum!!!!" The three girls moaned and their pussies drenched with their juices from the stud's cum making skin contact to their bodies.

Then the four teens lay down on the blanket and the three horny girls began to rub their naked bodies to their mexican Adonis

"I'm going first Marco, i need this" Jackie, now in cowgirl position once again positioned her pussy and began to push herself inside to Marco's 12" pipe.

"Oh Marco, fuck" the platinum blonde moaned, feeling the veiny cock inside her tight pussy walls, her eyes rolled back when she reached his hilt, and she smiled like crazy.

"FFFUUUUCCCKKKK!!!! Marco, you made me cum just from your dick reaching into all of my sweet spots!!! Oh Shit!!!!" Jackie moaned, grinning widely. She immediately got addicted to the feel on her lover's cock

"Jackie!! SHIT!! That feels too good" Marco growled, wanting more he grabbed Jackie's waist and pulled her down violently into his monster truck of a dick.

"AAHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!!" Jackie screamed, her pussy drenched and squirted all over Marco's dick, orgasming again, more intense than the last. Jackie moaned and screamed, grinning with her mouth foaming with saliva, and her eyes all white with her pupils in the back of her skull. She's now addicted to Marco and his monster of a cock.

"I hope you can last for 5 rounds Jackie" Marco grinned evily, touching foreheads together

"Cause i'm not pulling punches"

In the 1st round, Marco drove his dick inside Jackie in the cowgirl position, Jackie had 2 orgasms and temporarily fainted only once

2nd round, Marco and Jackie are screwing each other in the water standing up, Jackie moaned hoarsely and her vision began to blur, Jackie was now seeing stars in the corner of her eyes and she's begininng to lose consiousness after 3 squirting orgasms and 2 faints

3rd round was the Full Nelson, with Marco's dick inside her asshole. Jackie, who never had a dick inside her anus screamed in pain when his dick pierced inside her little by little.

"It-It hurts!" Jackie gritted her teeth in pain, Marco eased her pain by kissing her.

"Don't worry _mi amor_, it will feel good soon, just relax" Marco whispered.

Jackie nodded, and tried to relax. Marco then began to pump his cock monster slowly inside her rectum.

It continued for a few minutes, until Jackie finally got used to it, her anal muscles relaxed and her yelps of pain turned into moans.

"More Marco, more please, fuck my ass faster Marco!! MARCO!!! FUCK ME HARD YOU MAGNIFIQUE ETALON!! MERDE!! MERDE!!! OUI!!! OUI!!! O MERDE!!!!" Jackie screamed in pleasure and in French, she never felt so full in her entire life and that she never felt so in love and in lust for Marco at the same time.

'Tellement bon, baise mon cul plus fort Marco' Jackie thought, her mind slipping into unconsiousness, wanting to pass out. She looked at Marco's eyes, that were focusing on her delirious, lust crazed eyes.

Marco grunted, feeling that he's about to cum, rammed his dick inside Jackie so fast that his movements became a blur

The two widened eyes, feeling the climax coming.

"Cu-Cumming!! AH MIERDA!!! I'M CUMMING!!!! I'M CUMMING ON YOUR ASS!!!!! TAKE IT YOU HOPELESS COCK-LOVING SLUT!!!" Marco screamed, Jackie was turned on by his insults. As if a dark side inside Jackie had awoken, she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him, with their tongues clashing together, their saliva drooling out of their mouths and reaching the floor.

"Come on you fucking Stallion, finish this bitch, cum inside this slut's needy pussy, i want it to be filled by this monster cock, and once you're done with me then fuck Janna here, i know she wants it bad, the fucking slut, i hear she would masturbate in her bed every night, and smell your hoodie while doing it, screaming your name and how she liked to take it up the ass without mercy" Jackie whispered, surprised herself because she's never this vulgar and slutty before, nor did she blurt out one of Janna's secrets

But Marco, lost into his lust, growled when she said those words, it felt like it switched on something inside him that's dark and dominant.

Marco then bit Jackie's shoulder, she screamed but then he pacified her with his fingers entering her mouth. She moaned and began sucking them.

Then Marco turned Jackie around to face him and rammed his dick inside her pussy. He then wrapped her legs behind his back and moved her hips down and fucked her like a madman, Jackie tried to scream but only she did was growls and hoarse moans, because of her sore voice.

'I can feel it Marco, cum inside your slut! i don't care if i get pregnant, i'll raise our child!! Just cum inside me!!!' Jackie thought, with the notion of a child with Marco making her move her hips faster.

"I'M COMING!!!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!! MARCOOOO!!!"

They screamed into the sky, and Marco's semen began to pump inside Jackie's abused pussy.

Jackie felt that she had died and went to Heaven, her eyes crossed and rolled back to her head, her mouth drolling with saliva and her hair frazzled from the lovemaking and their skin wet from the water and sweat.

'Sooo good, you've ruined my pussy, no longer can any men fuck me but you Marco, oh Marco i love you' was her last thoughts before going unconscious.

Marco chuckled when he saw his lover Jackie knocked out from their romp, then laid her down on the picnic blanket and covered her up with an extra blanket from the picnic basket inside. Then Marco, still horny decided to take both Janna and Star, he then saw both of them scissoring their pussies to each other, smirking he decided to creep up on them

While this was going on, both Janna and Star were hot and bothered when they saw their friend Jackie getting fucked by their man, so while they were fucking they were rubbing each other's pussies the whole time, wishing that Marco would come for them

'Please hurry Marco, i can't wait for you to fuck us' they thought

And as their prayers were answered, both hands startled them, it was Marco.

"Naughty, naughty" Marco slyly said to the two horny girls, "Fucking each other's pussies while me and Jackie are fucking. I believe you girls deserve punishment" He then slapped both their asses, thr girls moaned.

"Please do!" Star moaned, her lips licking at the thought, "Punish us with your dick Master!!"

"Treat us like your sex slaves!" Janna yelled, her pussy rubbing against his arm, begging for it "Treat us like your cocksleeves!! Your sluts!! Your cumdumps!!! Just fuck our brains out!!! WE BEG YOU!!!"

"FUCK US!!" Star and Janna said in unison

Marco smirked

"With pleasure"

And in just a short while:

"UGH UGH UGH UGHHHHH!!!! FUCKKKK!!!"

"MARCO!!!!! OHH BY THE MEW!!!! SHIT!!!! FUCK MEEEIIIIAHHHHH!!!!! YESHHH!!!"

"FUCK THAT ASS!!!!:FUCK THAT FUCKING ASS!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!! FUCK YEAH!!! YEAH!!!!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO CUM? CUM!! CUM INSIDE ME THEN!!!! GIMME YOUR BABY!!!"

Both Star and Janna were getting themselves fucked stupid by their lover, and that they realized they couldn't live without him or his cock.

As for Marco...

'BEST GIFT EVER!'

**LEMON END:**

**Meanwhile, at the Diaz residence**

"Marco, where are you?"

Angie Alexandria Diaz was pacing back and forth, worrying that her son might get into trouble.

**ring! ring!**

Alexandria heard her cellphone ringing, she answered and heard a voice that she never heard a long time

"Hey Alexea"

Angie gasped

"Sirzechs!?"

"Yeah Alex, it's me!! It's been a long time!" He said in a cheerful manner before his voice turned serious

"We need to talk"

**Chapter 2 End:****Sorry for the long ass Lemon, this is my first time writing one.****Anyway's like always, if there's something wrong with this chapter like grammar or typos. Please write on the review, i would appreciate any criticism that's reasonable.****As always: Stay tuned**


	3. Notice and thoughts

**Okay, this is the third and FINAL and PERMANENT time finalizing my Harem Girl List for Marco**

**Wives:**

**1\. Star Butterfly**

**2\. Rias Gremory**

**3\. Jackie Lynn Thomas**

**4\. Sona Sitri**

**5\. Janna Ordonia**

**6\. Shojikina Hyoudou (Instead being a female Issei, she'll be Issei's younger sister)**

**Mistresses:**

**1\. Akeno Himejima**

**2\. ****Vali Lucifer**

**3\. Irina Shidou**

**4\. Xenovia Quarta**

**5\. ****Ravel Phenex**

**6\. Yuuma Amano/Raynare**

**Concubines:**

**1\. Yubelluna**

**2\. ****Kelly**

**3\. ****Hekapoo**

**4.** **Kuroka Toujou**

**5\. Sabrina Backintosh**

**6\. Vannesa Wong (OC, Jennifer's identical twin sister)**

**With careful thought (i hope), this is my final and offical harem list.**

**My Thoughts:**

**Why Koneko is not added?: She's more of a little sister than an actual lover in my opinion**

**And that Shojikina Hyoudou is Issei's sister instead? It's imo a logical desicion, having a sister is much better than a genderbent Issei, helps clear out any conflict in the story. Also, she will have a different Sacred Gear, a Longinius but of my own design.**

**And i made imo a crappy lemon scene, i feel it took too much time, and in the last chapter i felt it was more mentally exhausting writing a sex scene than a story, so i'm really sorry if it was not good, i'll try to shorten my lemons next time**

**Of course this is one of my first stories, so there will be problems in my wording. So bear with my crappy storytelling along with my atrocious grammar.**

**WANTED: HELP!**

**CAN SOMEONE MAKE A FAN ART FOR MY STORY COVER PLEASE?!!!! JUST SEND ME THE LINK AND I'LL DOWNLOAD IT INTO MY PHONE**

**THE FAN ART HAD TO MEET MY SPECIFICATIONS:**

**1\. MARCO MUST HAVE HIS BOOSTED GEAR AT THE READY, IN A FIGHTING STANCE**

**2\. WITH STAR AND RIAS BESIDE HIM, ALONG WITH MEMBERS OF HIS HAREM IN LINE.**

**3\. THE FAN ART HAD TO HAVE A MIX BETWEEN ANIME STYLE AND WESTERN CARTOON STYLE**


	4. Truths and a Meeting Part 1

**Chapter 3: Truths and a Meeting** **Part 1**

Marco and the three girls head back home with Star, Jackie, and Janna limping with satisfied grins.

'Marco definitely drove us mad!' The three smiled dopely, limping each step they take.

"Hey Marco, it's been fun for the three of us" Jackie said to Marco, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Yeah Marco, you've definitely screwed us silly" Janna grinned

"So Star told us of her plan, and we decided we'll share. We don't mind, as long each one of us gets a date" Jackie explained

"Thanks guys" Marco said, wanting to thank Star for the gift.

Jackie and Janna then went on their ways and said goodbye to Marco and Star. Marco promising them on a date by next week.

But as the two lovers go home, a power inside Marco began to erupt inside him

**_Inside Marco's Mindscape_**

_'It appears my host is not a weakling after all'_

_The Welsh Dragon, Ddraig looked at the memories of his 'new partner' and was impressed by his feats_

_Fighting monsters and evil entities in different dimensions and still coming up on top is a telltale sign he's strong, but with enough training he could match or even beat his rival Albion._

_And most important, he had a Mewni for a mate. Ddraig recalled back during the Great War when he (Ddraig) and Albion were fighting for Dominance when the Biblical God and the Mewni Queen Moon Butterfly sealed them in those Sacred Gears._

_The Biblical God may have been the one that sealed them, but Moon was the one that fought them head on and gave them a beatdown they never forget, and they suffered greatly from Moon's magic, not surprising since Moon was Queen..._

_Moon was the Queen of Mewni, and of the Celestial Butterfly race, interdimensional beings with power rivalling Great Red and Ophis. They were one of the first beings to appear in the Multiverse and became it's watchers and overseers, with the ability to move from dimension to dimension without any interference of Great Red._

_And the Aura that his Partner's mate excudes is similar to that of Queen Moon._

_'Her daughter perhaps?'_

_But Ddraig had other thoughts, he can sense Albion is near, that means his or her Partner is near as well._

_Ddraig knew a fight will be upon them soon, so he decided to call Marco and make him reveal himself (Ddraig)._

_'Besides, he wouldn't be surprised of a Dragon living inside him, he'd seen stranger things hehehe'_

**_Back to Marco_**

_'Marco..'_

Marco, who was holding Star's hand while walking home was surprised

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" He questioned

Star shook her head, and Marco shrugged and walked.

_'Marco...'_ he then heard it again

"Okay, i'm pretty sure someone called my name" Marco said, surprising Star.

"Who was it then?" Star questioned, but Marco was able to hear it now.

_'Marco, stretch out your hand and concentrate, concentrate your thoughts on what you desire'_

'Oh okay' Marco questioned, doubtful of what the voice in his head was saying but his hunch told him to trust it.

He then stretched his hand and concentrated his thoughts on the things he cared

'Star...'

'Jackie...'

'Janna...'

'My friends...'

'My family...'

The thoughts of his family and friends grew strong and his desire to protect them grew stronger.

Then a flash of light burst out of Marco's arm, when the blinding light faded Marco was surprised to see a red gauntlet in his left arm.

'Whoa!'

"MARCO WHAT WAS THAT!!" Star shouted, surprised when she saw the gauntlet appearing.

**"FINALLY!!" **A loud draconic voice surprised them, "You have no idea what it feels like to stretch your wings or whatnot after so long!!"

"Wait?" Marco realized, "You're that voice in my head!!"

"Correct Señor Diaz" The voice said, "Oh and by the way niño, i'm the Gauntlet you've summoned"

"Ohhhhkkaayyyy?" Marco looked confused

"Uhhh Marco" Star said, "Maybe we should ask it's name"

"I'm a Dragon niña, and my name is Ddraig, El Dragón Rojo Emperador"

"Red Dragon Emperor?" Marco said

"Yes, and i'm the strongest Dragon to ever exist!!" Ddraig boasted

"Strongest huh?" Marco raised an eyebrow with doubt. "Why do i feel that's not true?"

Ddraig huffed, disappointed that Marco don't believe him, since his last weilders believed him at the first instance, well except Elsha.

"All right fine! _One _of the most powerful Dragons to ever exist!"

"Okay Ddraig, it's strange to have a Dragon inside me,or specifically on my arm" Marco said, "can you explain what's going on? And why you are in my arm of all things?"

Ddraig sighed 'This will be a loooong lecture...'

**Meanwhile at the Diaz Residence...**

"Are you SERIOUS!!!" The voice of an angry Angie Alexa Diaz echoed into the kitchen

"I know Alex, but it's true" Sirzechs calmly replied, "We have confirmed sightings of the Old Satan Faction in Los Angeles, it appears they have been spotted in Echo Creek and seemed to be observing something there, my Servants never confronted them as they're too strong for them to handle"

"DAMN IT!! I thought i have covered my tracks!" Angie cursed, knowing that her father might come for her and her son, she pinched her nose and sighed

"Anything else, Zechs?"

"The good news is that they never found you yet" Sirzechs said

"Well that's reassuring..."

"I know, and i'm amazed that you managed to hide from him this long, usually those who were hunted by Rizevim, they usually lasted 1 week, a month at most to hide from him"

"Well you can thank Santera and Megarea for helping me escape" Angie smirked

The Lucifer gasped, "Aunt Santera and Megarea are alive!?" He was shocked to find out his Aunt, Santera Bael (Sairaog and Venelana's youngest sister, and Janna's mom) and his best undercover operative Megarea Lucifurge (Grayfia's younger sister, and mother of Jackie) were still alive, seeing that they were reported to be killed in the Civil War.

"Yeah they're alive, and in hiding just like me" Angie said, "Our contributions to the Civil War have gained us notoriety, we gained too much heat so we faked our deaths in order to escape from them"

"So i've heard, Miss Leviathan was able to find you because her spies have detected a mysterious magic in Echo Creek, which is where you lived"

"So who's the current Leviathan?" Alexa asked

Then a few moments later...

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! SERAFALL?!! A LEVIATHAN??!!!" Alexa laughed hysterically, not believing at Sirzechs' words

"I'm serious Alex, she's now a Maou now"

Then Alexa's skin turned from normal to pale white, her eyes wide in terror, her body shaking in fear. Alexa in her former life as a Devil General working for the New Satan Faction, she feared no one, well except one devil.

The Sitri Heiress, Serafall Sitri, now Leviathan. Alexa feared her not for her power but for her ways in making her go insane, Serafall would often pick on her, and cause trouble for Alexa to drive her nuts, and the fact she's now a Maou...

"SATAN NO! NO SATAN PLEASE NO! NO! NO!!!..." Alexa screamed, ringing the Lucifer's ears. Luckily the Kitchen was sound sealed by her Magic.

"Alexa..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Back to Marco**

It was a brief fifteen minutes for Ddraig to explain to Marco about the Supernatural world, and about the Sacred Gears and their power.

"Wow Marco" Star said, looking at the Red Gauntlet Marco was admiring, "I didn't know you had this power before, maybe it's the reason you're so strong when you fought the monsters when we go out on adventures"

"I don't think so Princess" Ddraig said, "He never used me before, this is his first time in summoning me after all, but it had something to do with his Devil lineage..."

"Wait what!!" Marco shouted

"Wait, Marco had Devil's blood?" Star said, confused "How come i didn't detect it from him?"

"I think you have to ask Marco's mom, she might know more"Ddraig said

_'Or maybe she's hiding something'_

Then Ddraig went back to sleep, Marco and Star are just standing there looking at the Gauntlet confused.

"Marco, are you okay?" Star looked concerned

Marco sighed, "I'm okay Star, it's just unbelievable what i've just learned. Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils actually exists, and in my world as well" Marco then looked at Boosted Gear, "And to top it all off, i have a Dragon living inside me all this time and that he told me i have the blood of a Devil! Weird huh?"

Marco then unsummoned Boosted Gear and looked at Star, his face serious

"We need to go back, Mom might know something about this"

**A few minutes later...**

Marco and Star are back at the Diaz home, but Marco had a feeling someone was here as well.

"Mom, i'm home!" Marco then opened the door...

_'Partner DUCK!!!'_

when Marco ducked a kick that was aimed to his head, Star moved out of the way. Marco then made a backflip and readied himself into a fighting position

"Well i'm impressed, but i would be more impressed if you grabbed my feet and throw me" the attacker said, the voice was female, "But nonetheless impressive"

"Who are you!?" Marco shouted, angry at his attacker, "And what have you done to my Mom?"

"Geez, i didn't do anything to her cuz" The attacker then revealed herself, she had white spiky hair and had brown eyes, she wore a leather jacket, black knee length skirt and high heel boots.

"I won't ask again!!" Marco gritted his teeth, not playing games.

"Oh lighten up Marco, if you can just calm down i'll explain who i am" Vali said and grinned "But first..."

"VALI THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" An angry shout came from inside the house, and Marco's mom came out of the door, holding a ladle like it's a weapon and smiled sinisterly with a malicious aura around her.

The three teens felt the power coming from the Diaz Matriarch, but Marco and Star then saw something come out of Angie's back.

A pair of Devils Wings

"Mrs. Diaz?!!" Star looked shocked

"Mom! You're a..." Marco looked at his mom agape

Angie gasped, she had been stressed out from Sirzechs phone call and was not in a good mood after that, since she just heard that the Old Satan Faction organization is in Echo Creek, and that her oldest friends, Serafall, Sairoarg, Falbium, and Sirzechs are coming to visit next week. All this news had made her lose her composure just a little, and lose her control in a moment.

'They, they saw!' Angie was horrified, she didn't want them, or more importantly her son, to find out about her secret, not now!

Angie then tried to move back into the house but Marco then grabbed her hand, Angie looked at Marco, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Mom" Marco said lowly, "Is it true?"

"Tr-True what, Mijo?" Angie said, clearly nervous.

"That you're a Devil?" Marco looked at her mother, his eyes not wanting a different answer.

She gasped, she wanted to lie, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was a Devil, she can easily lie to everyone, but it's hard for her to lie to her own son.

"Answer me Mom!" Marco pleaded

Angie then sighed in defeat, knowing that to not tell the truth or lie to Marco, will only damage their relationship.

"Alright Marco, but first we need to get inside, Star, Vali can come too" Angie said, ushering the three inside.

Then the four moved to Angie's bedroom. She locked the door behind them with magic, which Star noticed.

"Mrs Diaz, i didn't know you can perform magic?"

"It's been a long time since i used magic, my dear" Angie smiled

"Okay Mom, now tell me what on earth is going on?" Marco said, folding his hands and leaning on the wall, "And who's this?" He pointed at the White haired girl.

"She's Vali, your cousin" Angie said, surprising Marco and Star.

"Vali Lucifer, that's my full name" Vali grinned, "I'm a half-devil, just like you, and the current weilder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, which held the White Dragon Emperor, Albion" She introduced herself.

"So it's true, my Mom's a Devil" Marco said

"I'm sorry mijo" Angie sadly said, her eyes welling up in tears, "I just don't want you to find out about this just yet, i was planning to tell you about this by the time your 18 which is about 2 months away. Will you forgive me?" Marco was silent for a few moments before he approached her and smiled

"Okay mom, i forgive you" Marco then hugged his mom, her mom crying softly in his shoulder, "I'm just glad that you told me the truth and not lying to me after all"

_'He has his father's soft kindness'_ "Thank you Marco" Angie was releived, her weight on her shoulders lifted.

"Okay sooo..." Star said, "Mrs. Diaz, you're a Devil?"

"Yes Star my dear, i'm a Devil" Angie then revealed her Devil wings, and a magic circle appeared on where she stand.

"And while my name is Angie Alexandria Diaz, my real name is Alexea Shazi Lucifer, Daughter of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Granddaughter of Lucifer Morningstar, the first Devil, and Younger sibling to Razevan Lucifer" Angie proclamied proudly her titles

"In the Underworld, she's known as the 'Queen of Darkness and Shadows' due to her control over a person's shadow which she can control a person or Devil's body, and that she can eavesdrop on a person's conversation by transferring her consciousness to that person's shadow (A Hybrid of Ino's Body Switching Jutsu and Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu)

"I'm more of an Information gatherer and a spy master than a frontline combatant back during the war" Angie reminenced, "I remember the days where i can snoop around the enemy General's conversations with his staff on their Tactics and Battleplans, and relaying them back to Base"

"Wait? What War?" Marco asked

"The Devil Civil War Marco, but i think that will be a story for later" Angie replied, not wanting to bore Marco from the history of her kind.

"Anyways Marco, you're right, i am a Devil, a descendant of Lucifer" Angie said, "But your father is human, so that makes you a half-human/half-devil..."

**"DON'T FORGET HALF-DRAGON DEVIL" **a voice said, then out of nowhere, Boosted Gear appeared on Marco's left arm.

"And Half-Dragon" Angie sighed

"And i take it you know Ddraig mom?" Marco asked

"Yes, i have been monitoring Ddraig since you were born" Angie replied, "I was merely trying to make sure that Ddraig's power doesn't attract any unwanted attention"

"But why did you not tell me? Why did you hide all of this from me?" Marco asked his mom

"Cause i have made too much enemies in the past" Angie replied, "Back when i was young, your Grandfather was a cruel and evil man, he wanted to rule The Underworld or as the people know it as 'Hell' and he was also determined to conquer the Human World as in this world. Rizevim is a man driven to do evil for evil's sake, his desire to rule all made him a significant threat to the Underworld, he led the Old Satan Faction, a group of Older Devils that follow the old ways. I was part of a group known as the New Satan Faction, who opposed the Old Satan Faction. The Underworld was in a Civil War, and my involvement in the Civil War."

But as she tried to continue, the doorbell rang, and Angie sighed

"I guess Rafael just came, and that Azazel is here" Angie said, "We'll continue before we greet our guests."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Notice

NOTICE

I'm sorry if i didn't update or add new chapters. If you're wondering why is because i've kinda undeliberately changed my account password months ago for some stupid reason and forgot the password. And for that reason i've made another account under the name 'aderno 159 kai'.

Also i've made a desicion to move all of my works there instead. So i'll be moving all my stories to that author account.

If you want to find my other account, the Author name will be 'aderno 159 kai'.

I'm extremely sorry for the inconvienience, delay, and hiatus.

Have a nice day.


End file.
